Les Mauvais Choix
by NekoAnju
Summary: Severus Snape fait toujours les mauvais choix, et au cours de sa 5ème année, il accepte la proposition de Lucius Malefoy. Cependant, une personne est bien décidée à le ramener sur le droit chemin...
1. Prologue

**EDIT : Chapitre corrigé grâce à ma merveilleuse (nonjen'exagèrepas) beta : Bonnie-danl'ciel**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoici avec une fic à chapitres, et en plus un slash ! (Owiii *0*)

L'histoire se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs et il y aura des POV (Point Of View, point de vue de...)

Rating T : Pour les quelques passages yaoi qu'il y aura, ils ne passeront pas à l'acte (si vous connaissez une meilleure manière de le formuler je suis preneuse !)

N'hésitez pas à critiquer ! :)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi servait le sortilège de Levicorpus.

Même après d'intenses réflexions sur le sujet, rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

_Les rires moqueurs de Potter et Black me ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité._

_Pas étonnant, j'ai le nez écrasé sur mon parchemin._

J'ai oublié de préciser qu'actuellement, je passe mes BUSES.

_L'épreuve de potions fut un succès, mais ces exercices sur les charmes sont réellement ennuyeux !_

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette matière, alors que Lily y excelle._

Une fois les copies rendues, nous pouvons enfin sortir de la salle.

_ A chaque fois que Potter ouvre la bouche, il fait baisser le QI de tous ses voisins* ; rien de surprenant à ce que j'ai du mal avec cette matière !)_

Je fouille dans mon sac pour prendre mon livre de Métamorphose, quand je sens l'odeur pestilentielle de déodorant du crétin binoclard.

Ma tête commence à tourner et mes membres s' engourdissent à cause de cette satanée odeur.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me lance un Levicorpus et commence à m'insulter.

Je sens vaguement qu'il se déplace vers le lac.

Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois Lupin qui proteste, en essayant vainement de retenir son ami.

Et tout d'un coup, Potter me lâche.

Je me débat, mais l'eau glacée me coupe le souffle et je commence à couler...

* * *

*(Pire qu'Anderson ! SH)


	2. Chapter 1

**EDIT 2 :**

**Corrigé par Bonnie-danl'ciel.**

Réponse aux reviews :

_Sora-Sama :_ Je confirme, c'est un yaoi. Le premier couple à apparaitre sera SeverusxRemus et

normalement il y aura deux autres couples dans l'histoire.

_Fanfanfiction :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec la suite de l'histoire !

_SiriusXSeverus :_ Au risque de te décevoir, Sirius n'aura qu'un rôle secondaire, il n'aura son importance que vers le chapitre 15.

Et James va trouver milles autres moyens d'embêter Sev.

Je m'excuse pour la taille des chapitres, j'écris sur des feuilles à carreaux donc je ne me rends pas vraiment compte xD

* * *

**POV Severus**

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le calamar géant.

S'il me tuait, je n'aurais plus à les subir... Mon père, Potter, Pettigrew, Black et... Non, pas Lupin.

Il ne m'a jamais attaqué, et il m'a même défendu.

Mais je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant ! C'est un ami de Potter. Et c'est également une saleté de loup-garou.

**...**

Je me sens tiré vers le haut, tellement fort que plusieurs personnes ont dû m'attraper.

Une fois sorti du lac, on m'allonge et je me mets à tousser violemment.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois est le visage de Lily penché sur moi. Elle a l'air inquiète... je tente de lui sourire, mais je n'arrête pas de claquer des dents, c'est pitoyable !

Je suis tellement frigorifié que je finis par m'évanouir.

**...**

Je me réveille dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé.

Étrange...

Il me faut une bonne minute avant de réaliser que je suis à l'infirmerie, et que ce n'est pas du tout étrange.

Je porte une chemise blanche et mes cheveux sentent le shampoing à la lavande... Quelle horreur !

J'entends des chuchotements derrière les rideaux soigneusement tirés autour du lit.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh parlent de Potter et... de moi.

- Combien de temps doit-il encore rester ici ?

- Un jour ou deux Albus. Potter n'y est pas allé de mains morte !

Mr Snape aura bientôt passer plus de temps ici que dans sont dortoir.

- Je n'en doutes pas, c'est pourquoi j'aurai une petite discussion avec eux.

J'entends nettement les pas se rapprocher, puis les rideaux s'écartent un peu, laissant passer le vieillard.

Honteux de m'être encore fait attaquer, je garde obstinément les yeux fixés sur mes mains pâles. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore quelques ecchymoses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, Mr Potter et Black ont été punis, à l'heure actuelle ils récurent les cachots.

Les yeux du vieux fou pétillent malicieusement.

- Quelqu'un aimerait te voir.

A ces mots, je lève les yeux et Dumbledore s'écarte pour laisser passer Lily.

Dans un élan de joie, cette dernière me saute au cou et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur tant son étreinte me comprime les côtes.

**FIN POV Severus**

**...**

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius finissant de nettoyer les cachots, maudissaient leur directrice de maison et le bâtard graisseux qui leur servait de défouloir.

- Patmol ?

- Hmm ?

- Rappelle-moi qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de recommander Lily à McGonagall quand elle a choisit les préfets ?

- C'est toi, crétin !

- Par le caleçon à fleurs de Merlin ! grogna James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice de Gryffondor les libéra et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.


	3. Chapter 2

POV James Potter

Depuis "l'accident" du lac, Lily passe son temps à me crier dessus, affirmant que j'aurais pu tuer Servilus. Ridicule !

Même Pettigrew y aurait survécu... Quoique...

Et comme toujours, cette vieille chouette de McGonagall a pris le parti d'Evans.

Heureusement que Sirius et Peter sont de mon côté, puisque Remus n'a pas l'air aussi enthousiaste... Je lui en parlerais plus tard.

**Fin POV James Potter**

** ...**

Le lendemain, Severus put enfin retourner dans son dortoir.

Les cours de potions lui manquaient, et le Veritaserum qu'il avait laissé sur le feu avant de se faire attaquer était fichu.

En revanche, revoir Lucius ne l'enchantait pas vraiment car le blond avait décrété que Severus avait du réfléchir à sa proposition lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Soit il rencontrait Voldemort et il devenait Mangemort, soit il refusait et se mettait à dos tous les Serpentards, pour la plupart futurs disciples du mage noir.

Lily n'approuverais certainement pas la marque mais c'était tentant.

Avec Voldemort il deviendrait beaucoup plus puissant et battre Potter ne serait pas un problème.

Avec Dumbledore, Mr Grosse Tête se ferait chouchouter et il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Malfoy arriver et sursauta quand il entendit sa voix lente.

- Alors Severus, tu as pris ta décision ?

- Je vais prendre la marque.

Le noble eu un sourire satisfait.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, ça aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël.

Severus hocha vaguement la tête et alla à la bibliothèque afin de rattraper ses cours en retard.

Il relut attentivement les notes de Lily puis se rendit en cours de potions.

Quand le professeur Slughorn le vit, son visage s'illumina.

Ce dernier l'avait invité à faire partie de son club, et le Serpentard s'en était réjouit.

- Ah, Severus ! Je n'espérais plus vous revoir, mon garçon !

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Il entra dans la salle, mais à peine installé, les Maraudeurs lui lancèrent des regards plein de haine.

Toute cette aversion parce qu'il était à Serpentard !

Un jour, il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion à ce sujet...


	4. Chapter 3

Severus s'assit devant son chaudron et sortit son livre de potions.  
Le professeur Slughorn finissait à peine d'écrire les consignes au tableau, que le Serpentard avait préparé la moitié de sa mixture.  
Il remplissait sa fiole quand soudain, un chaudron explosa, projettant des morceaux d'étain à travers la pièce.  
Severus eu juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec ses bras.  
Quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit qu'un brouillard rose scintillant.  
Une fois dissipé, on put constater les dégâts : Un chaudron réduit en miettes, un bureau brûlé et des cheveux roussis. Ça aurait pu être pire !

On entendit le professeur tousser, puis il s'approcha de James et Sirius, les attrapa chacun par une oreille et les traîna hors de la salle.  
Il revint dix minutes plus tard afin de prévenir que le cours était annulé et s'éclipsa.

Lily ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et sortit rapidement de la salle.  
Tout les élèves était retournés dans leur salle commune mais au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa sans surprise le regard de son meilleur ami.

- T'es pas encore retourné dans ta salle commune, Sev ?  
- Je t'attendais... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
Il jeta un regard furtif derrière lui pour s' assurer qu'on ne les écoutaient pas.  
- On va dans la Salle sur Demande, personne ne doit nous entendre.

Ils montèrent rapidement les sept étages qui les séparaient de la salle et poussèrent la lourde de porte de bois.  
Actuellement la salle ressemblait à un petit salon, pas très grande et dans les tons de beige et bleu ciel, avec une grande fenêtre, une bibliothèque et deux fauteuils.

Une fois installés, Severus s'éclaircit la voix, hésitant encore sur la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle.

- Comme tu le sais, Malefoy recrute des Mangemorts sur ordre de Voldemort...  
- Oui, avec Avery et Macnair.  
- Et bien il m'a proposé d'en faire partie.  
- Évidemment tu as refusé !  
- Justement, je n'ai pas pu.  
- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que...  
- J'ai accepté. Je vais prendre la marque après les vacances de Noël, dans une semaine.  
- T'es pas sérieux ?! Tu comptes vraiment les rejoindre et devenir une brute ?!  
Le Serpentard baissa aussitôt les yeux, il regrettait d'avoir cédé aussi facilement à Lucius mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix !

Furieuse, Lily se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, presque en claquant la porte.  
À ce moment-là, Severus su qu'il venait de perdre sa seule amie.  
Mieux vallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pour la protéger.

Alors qu'il regagnait sa salle commune, il trébucha sur quelque chose, il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Il bondit alors en avant et ses mains se refermèrent sur du tissu.  
La cape d'invisibilité glissa par terre dans un bruissement d'étoffe.  
Il releva la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec...

! CLIFFHANGER !  
Mouhahaha, je suis cruelle XD 


	5. Chapter 4

**EDIT 9 octobre 2013 :**

**Chapitre corrigé par ma beta (je sais, "ma" ça fait possessif XD).**

**Et je n'arrive plus à sauter des lignes, donc j'ai mis des points de suspension TT-TT**

...

Hello !

J'ai une... (roulement de tambour) beta lectrice maintenant !

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire... (mais elle si ! ;D)

Et voici son pseudo, si vous la connaissez (ou pas) : Bonnie Danl'Ciel (et lisez sa fic, c'est un ORDRE !)

Ma mère a bloqué internet, et je n'y ai accès qu'une heure par jour !

...

Bref, Remus Lupin ayant reçu le plus de votes, j'écrirais l'histoire avec lui (ça m'arrange, j'aime bien le mettre en scène, il est trop choupinou :3)

Vous pouvez toujours voter, le sondage reste ouvert ! ^^

...

Voici où en sont les votes (certains n'apparaissent par car j'ai une amie qui n'a pas de compte et qui m'a donné son vote oralement) :

Remus Lupin : 3 voix

Sirius Black : 1 voix

James Potter : 1 voix

Autres : 0 voix

**_Un grand merci à ma beta !_**

* * *

**POV Severus**

...

- Lupin ! Remus, gêné, détourna le regard, rougissant à vue d'œil.

- Euh... Snape...

...

En fait, je suis aussi embarrassé que lui ; en tombant, je me suis assis sur son bas-ventre et j'ai placé mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Nos torses se touchent et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes...

A la seconde où je le réalise, j'essaie de m'écarter mais dans ma chute, je me suis tordu la cheville.

J'ai un mal fou à me relever sans gémir (terme ambigüe *0*) de douleur.

En fait, ma cheville n'est peut être pas juste tordue...

...

Au bout de quelques secondes, Lupin reprend ses esprits et se relève en évitant mon regard (étrangement, moi aussi je l'évite...), visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il frotte un peu sa robe pour enlever la poussière et part rapidement.

Je finis moi aussi par me rendre dans ma salle commune, un peu dans les nuages (roooses avec des petits coeurs partout )

* * *

Quelques troisièmes années jouent à la bataille explosive et les cinquièmes années révisent pour les BUSES

de Botanique,tandis que Lucius,Nott et Macnair discutent dans un coin sombre.

Quant à Bellatrix, elle se dispute avec Regulus.

En somme, personne pour m'empêcher de faire une petite sieste !

Je me rends dans le dortoir, m'allonge sur le lit et lance quelques sorts de protection, histoire de ne pas subir les "farces" des autres Serpentards.

* * *

- Merlin, il est déjà 16h30 !

Le cours de McGonagall commence dans 5 minutes !

...

J'attrape mon sac et me précipite dans les couloirs, malgré ma douleur lancinante à la cheville.

Je cours tellement vite que je dérape sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et ma tête heurte violemment la rambarde.

Pendant quelques secondes des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux ; Je n'arrive pas à retenir une grimace de douleur en touchant ma blessure : une superbe coupure sur l'arcade sourcilière, pas très grave, mais qui laisse échapper un filet de sang.

Je me redresse et marche en boitant légèrement jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de la salle de Métamorphose.

...

Le cours n'a pas vraiment commencé, il n'est que 17h10. C'était bien la peine de se dépêcher !

Je me faufile entre les tables pendant que McGonagall tourne le dos aux élèves, et ne manque pas les commentaires échangés à voix basse sur ma blessure.

Elle n'est pourtant pas si grave…

Et soudain, je réalise pourquoi les élèves parlent autant : Dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié de reboutonner ma chemise, révélant mon torse pâle et finement musclé* . Je pique un fard en apercevant une bonne quinzaine de regards braqués sur moi, ne venants d'ailleurs pas tous de visages féminins.

* * *

Remus ne peut s'empêcher d'observer le Serpentard, la tête amicalement posée sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Ce dernier était profondément vexé que son loup soit aussi captivé par un apprenti-Mangemort, Snape qui plus est !

* * *

Enfin assis à ma place, je fermais ma chemise et essuyais le sang de mon front avec un mouchoir.

Le cours se passa calmement, ponctué par les sifflements d'avions en papier recouverts de cœurs que m'envoyèrent les autres élèves.

Au moins, j'aurais gagné en popularité aujourd'hui !

* * *

A la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, chacun sait transformer un pigeon en pierre, et inversement.

Aucune surprise, Potter ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter un commentaire sans intérêt.

...

- C'est teeeellement utile de nous apprendre ça !

- Oh la ferme, Potter !

- Quoi ? Un problème Servilus ?

...

Il sort sa baguette et me provoque, espérant que je m'énerve et fasse perdre des points à ma maison.

Même si je garde mon sang-froid, un sourire moqueur s'étale sur mon visage…

...

- Inutile de se faire punir par un crétin à grosse tête, te battre n'est même pas gratifiant !

...

Le Gryffondor voit rouge, je l'ai probablement blessé dans son orgueil démesuré...

...

- J'vais t'apprendre, espèce de sale bâtard graisseux !

...

Il me lance un sort et je suis tellement calme que je n'arrive pas à m'écarter à temps.

Tombant brusquement au sol et me cognant la tête, je sens déjà du sang ruisseler entre mes cheveux.

La violence de la chute a dû rouvrir ma blessure au sourcil.

...

**Fin POV Severus**

* * *

*(et imberbe, évidemment ;D)


	6. Chapter 5

Youhou ! 1 seul jour de retard !

Avec un peu de chance, bientôt je n'en aurai plus XD

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je revient à moi pour voir le visage de Potter à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me crache au visage avec une grimace de dégoût et m'insulte, j'ai beau essayer, je suis trop affaibli pour lancer une réplique cinglante. Il s'écarte et me regarde de haut.

- Pathétique !

Je ferme les yeux par réflexe et subitement, des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.

Je revois mon propre père, Tobias Snape, me blesser, m'humilier et m'insulter.

Il me disait souvent que j'étais pathétique, que je n'aurais jamais d'amis et que cette "école de fous" n'allait pas m'aider.

A une époque, il m'avait persuadé que j'étais un fardeau pour tout le monde et que ma propre mort ne serait une perte pour personne.

Mais c'était avant que je rencontre Lily.

Et à présent, je suis seul.

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et la lumière m'éblouit.

- Encore en vie Servilus ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais il s'en va, me laissant allongé par terre au milieu d'un groupe de curieux. Je m'essuie la joue et me relève en chancelant, refusant les mains tendues, je me rattrape au mur et le longe jusqu'à ma salle commune.

En traversant la salle, j'évite les regards, certains moqueurs, d'autres étonnés. En bon Serpentard j'ai déjà préparé une veangeance ! Je m'allonge sur mon lit et réfléchit à la manière la plus amusante de la mettre à exécution. Au bout d'une heure à lutter contre le sommeil, je finis tout de même par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**Fin POV Severus**

* * *

Quelques étages plus haut, Remus se disputait avec James à propos du Serpentard.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu provoqué ? Il ne t'avais rien fait et toi tu l'attaques !

- Il m'a traité de crétin à grosse tête !

Lily rigola et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Trop vexé, le Gryffondor ne releva pas, en revanche, le loup sourit à la remarque d'Evans.

Mais la colère initiale reprit bien vite le dessus.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le blesser et l'humilier devant toute la classe, tu as vu son regard quand tu l'as insulté ! Maitenant, même les Serpentards se moquent de lui !

- Et ils ont bien raison ! Il fait le fier parce qu'il est doué en potions mais il n'a aucun amis. En plus, je suis bien meilleur que lui au Quidditch !

- De toute façon James, t'es beaucoup trop égocentrique pour remarquer que je l'aime !


End file.
